One of Her Own
by Ariel Christiana Cullen
Summary: Ginny has run away to the Malfoys to follow the path that Tom put her on in her first year. GWTR AU after OOTP
1. No Longer

Ever since I was born, I knew I was meant for something more. More then just a common witch. So, I waited. Waited for eleven long years for the answer. Its strange really, the answer came from the most unlikely source. The father of my enemy. Lucius Malfoy.

It was the summer before my first year. Lucius and I had crossed paths once or twice before then. But that meeting was different. See, he gave me a gift beyond my wildest dreams. At first I thought why had he given me a beat up old journal? Well, it was that night that I got my answer. I distinctly remember what I first wrote that night, _I wish all mudbloods would just die. Most of __all, that Hermione Granger. It's always Hermione this and Hermione that ever __since Ron came home._ Then the answer came, Tom. He told me how, together, he and I could purify the world. With me by his side, we could have taken over the world. But, that Harry Potter, he always has to play the hero. He destroyed Tom, my one true fiend. He would have never let me die. Instead of taking over my life, Tom was going to milk Potter of all his, and restore mine. After that plan failed, I had to fake my innocents. So that I could continue to learn magic.

So, for another four long years, I waited for my opertunity to run away, to rejoin Tom. In the mean time, I made Potter believe that I was on his side, that I wanted to destroy Tom. Mean while, I was befriending every Slytherin (and their parents) I could, behind Potter's and the rest of his fan club's backs.

For days now, I've been planning my escape. Three days ago, I wrote to the Malfoys. Asking if I could spend the rest of my summer holidays there, and to my greatest hopes, they agreed. Saying that any time a supporter of Tom's ways was in a sticky spot, that they could go there. So, for the past three days I have been secretly packing all my belongings. In one minute I shall leave my muggle loving family forever.

I just heard the clock chime midnight. Its time for me to leave. Quickly I looked one last time at the place I had once called home. Taking a deep breath I grabbed my two trunks, took a fistful of floo powder. I threw it in to the fire calling "Malfoy Manor" and stepped in to the emerald flames. I left for my new life, I didn't even leave a note for my worthless family. The next thing I saw was the face of the Malfoy family, all beaming at me. For once I felt like I belonged.

"For a second I thought you weren't coming," Lucius said with a glare.

"Sorry, my mother took longer to go to bed then she typically does. So I had to wait to make sure that it was safe," I apologized.

He smiled, "Well at least your here now."

"Thank you again for having me," I said.

"You know you will always be welcome here. Now its time for bed, Draco, will you please show Ginny to her room?"

"Yes Father," Draco said.

I took Draco's hand meanwhile I was gaping at the manor. I had never seen that much cherry wood in one place. The floors, mantles, furniture, frames, everything that could have been made out of wood was made from cherry. And the fabrics and walls where deep hunter green. Snapping out of my dream, I realized that I was at my new room.

"Here you go, Ginny," Draco said, opening the door.

"Thanks," I smiled. I was so tired that the second that my head touched the

bed, I was out.

_Next Morning_

_"Miss? It's nearly five after eight. My master requires that Miss gets up,"_ said a little voice that awoke me.

I blinked trying to take in my new surroundings. At first I couldn't remember where I was. Oh yeah, I ditched my 'family' last night. Now, I'm at the Malfoy Manor. My plans are almost complete. All I have to do now is convince Lucius to adopt me. My thoughts were interrupted by a squeaking once more.

"Miss, elf's name is Tinisy. Master has attached Tinisy to miss. Tinisy is here to do Miss's bidding," said the elf.

"Well first of all, you shall not call me 'miss' nor 'Ginny' but shall call me 'Miss Desdemona' due to I'm not that fond of my first name but really fond of my second. Second I shall not be awoken before 8:30 am, unless Lucius wants to speak with me; the manor is on fire; or I have an appointment. Is this understood?" I ordered.

"Yes, Miss Desdemona. Miss Desdemona's clothes are in the bathroom. Is there any thing else that Miss Desdemona needs?"

"No, Tinisy, you may leave."

"Yes, Miss Desdemona," Tinisy said before taking a bow and departing.

By god, those elves are really stupid. To think that elf believed that my middle name is Desdemona. Come on my parents wouldn't even think of naming me after anything pertaining to the devil. I hate my middle name 'Jennifer'. Come on 'Ginevra Jennifer Weasley' it just screams childish. If my plans go of as planed before I go back to Hogwarts I shall be 'Desdemona Amy Malfoy'. Leaving my thoughts I went into my bathroom. Tinisy had laid out what looked like a muggle prom dress. Deep blood red in color, the sleeves were the off the shoulder style, a skirt that went down to my ankles, and the fabric was a gloss satin. When I dressed it fit me perfectly.

Then to my dismay I glanced back to the foot of my bed, I realized that my ratty loafers just wouldn't go. A pair of satin black high heels appeared at my side. Wow, is there going to be a party or something? Oh well.

Remembering my way from last night I quickly found my way to the dinning hall. Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa were already waiting for me.

"Well you look lovely dear, hungry?" Narcissa asked me.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy," I replied.

"Oh, you can just call me mother," she said back with a hint of a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" I questioned.

"Well, if you must know, Draco has been hounding us for a younger sibling for the past couple of years. But, my wife is past the child barring age. So when we found out that you were forsaking your family and coming to live with us, at work I slipped adoption papers into a stack that your father was signing. So technically you haven't been a Weasley since the end of last term. With that said, the only thing that is left to do is to give you a new name, have any in mind?" Lucius reported.

Well at that remark I almost fell backwards in my chair.

"Well that is a bit sudden. And yes, I do have a name that I'm greatly fond of. Desdemona Amy. Roughly translated it means 'friend of the devil'." I offered.

"Well typically we wouldn't allow any repeat initials in the family. But in your case we'll make an exception. Welcome to the family, Desdemona." Lucius smiled.

At that moment I don't think that there couldn't have been any happier. I just sat back and smiled.

_Mean while back at the Burrow_

The Weasleys had woken up unusually late this morning. As always Molly was fixing the breakfast. From the stairs a creek was heard from one of her sons coming down.

"Mom have you seen Ginny?" asked a worried Ron.

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Molly responded.

"Well when I went to the bathroom last night around quarter of midnight I had noticed that she was still up. Then three hours later I had to use the bathroom yet again, on my way back my curiosity got the better of me so then I looked in her room and she was gone. I thought that I just was not seeing her. But just a few minutes ago I decided to check up on her. And yet again she was still gone," added Ron, starting to get a lump in his throat.

"Are you sure that she's not out flying?"

"Yes I'm sure she's not out flying, her broom is still on her wall."

At that Molly began to look horrified, so, she herself dashed up to Ginny's room. In a panic she tore down Ginny's bed to make sure that she hadn't accidentally shrunk herself again. But when Molly had found out otherwise, she quickly noticed that her room appeared rather empty. From downstairs she heard Ron call for her.

"Mother, have you seen the DP this morning?"

Dashing back down the stairs, Molly ripped the paper from her son's hand. Instantly she read:

_MALFOY'S RECEIVE NEW DAUGHTER_

_An announcement from the Manor of Malfoy was made this morning. Upon arrival last night, the Malfoys' now have an heiress to their estate which is to be spilt among their biological heir, one Draco Malfoy, in the event that when Mister and Misses Malfoy do pass on. Now the question on every bodies mind is 'who is this girl and why should we care?' Well, here's the answer. The now Miss Desdemona Amy Malfoy is the one in the same as the former Miss Ginevra Jennifer Weasley. This may sound nothing short of a kidnap, but keep your hair on folks'; it was a one hundred percent willing legal adoption. Last June, Arthur William Weasley signed over all parental rights over to Lucius Damien Malfoy. And so, last night the adoption was complete with the renaming process. Tonight a grand gala is expected to be held in Miss Malfoy's honor._

_Z. Blinkenstien_

After reading that Ron had catch his mother in his arms and briskly reawake her using cold water from the tap. Snapping wake, Molly asked her son,

"Was it my imagination or did that article say that my Ginny was adopted by the Malfoys'?"

"No I'm afraid not. But how could Dad do this to us with out even telling us."

"I don't know but we will soon find out, go get you father though the floo."

At that Ron soon left for the Ministry of Magic to collect his father. In the mean time Molly had gone to wake up her other sons. Twelve minutes later Ron and Arthur came back though the floo. Before Arthur had time to dust him self off Molly had started to give him hell.

"How could you! HOW COULD YOU!"

"How could I wait?"

"How could you give full parental rights of our daughter over to that snake?" Molly said yelling at a mile a minute.

"Whoa! Slow down and repeat that, please,"

"HOW-COULD-YOU-GIVE-FULL-PARENTAL-RIGHTS-OF-OUR-DAUGHTER-OVER-TO-THAT-SNAKE?"

"What I never gave parental rights of Ginny over to anybody. Why would you think that?"

"Because when Ron went to wake Ginny up this morning, she wasn't there. Then the first article I read this morning in the DP was how the Malfoys' had just adopted Ginny and it also said that you willingly signed over rights last June."

"I never did anything of the sort."

At that Molly brandished the paper under his nose. Instantly he read the article.

"What the bloody hell! I never did anything of the sort"

"Then how in Merlin's name did this happen?"

"I think a trip through the floo is in order."

Back at the manor

"Well with that said, we must get all the proper preparations ready. That outfit of yours looks a bit incomplete. The house-elves need to get busy with the gala tonight. So let's get busy." Narcissa said in a mile-a-minute speed.

"Your right dear, Dessy (who the hell is he calling Dessy? My name is _Desdemona_) could you please consume this potion? Its just to make your appearance look more like that of a Malfoy rather then that of a Weasley. Just a publicity assurance," Lucius confirmed.

I openly agreed. Who was I to disagree? My looks could use an update. So I snatched the vile from my new father and drank it in one gulp. Instantaneously, my hair turned to a color that of blood red. My skin paled, and from a mirror on the opposite hall I could tell my eyes changed from chocolate to ice blue. But despite the former changes, my physical demeanor barely changed. Over all I was pleased.

"Okay, Draco I need you to keep the house-elves in order. Lucius, get the death eaters and the lord ready for the initiation tonight. Desdemona and I will be getting the necessary items that _we_ need," she instructed giving me a smile along with it. "Come along Desdemona, we shall be going."

My new mother and I gathered our wands and were about ready to step through the floo when the fire turned purple, signaling someone coming through we watched while a tuff of red hair emerged.


	2. Warrick

My new mother and I gathered our wands and were about ready to step through the floo when the fire turned purple, signaling someone coming through we watched while a tuff of red hair emerged.

_Wha? Who the bloody hell is coming through?_ My question was answered when a tall man came through. He looked like the typical Weasley, with red orange hair and brown eyes. However, he dressed like that of a Malfoy, with prestige and finesse and carried a long black cane with silver swirls on it. When I looked to my new mother, I saw her smiling, signaling that she knew who this man was.

"Well, hello Warrick, this is a surprise. We were on our way out, but Lucius is up in his study, I'll get Doupy to take you up," Narcissa said to the new comer.

"Actually, I'm not here to see Lucius, though I've been meaning to see him for some time now. Anyway, I'm here to see my niece, though technically not my niece any longer," the man called Warrick said.

At that last statement, I was thoroughly confused. _His niece?_ I had to find out exactly what was going on.

"Excuse me, Mr. Warrick. But how can you have been my uncle, my former father is an only child, and I have never met a Weasley by the name of Warrick," I asked in my sweetest voice possible.

"Well, Gin- er Desdemona, the answer is quite simple, or maybie it isn't. Arthur isn't an only child; I am in fact his twin. However I turned out to be the black sheep of the family, a 'disgrace' to the family. I grew up just like my dear old brother did, except that I had ambitions, I actually wanted to become something rather than fallow the family tradition of ending up in dead end job and too many mouths to feed. You see, when Arthur and I had entered Hogwarts and got sorted, Arthur fallowed family tradition and went into Gryffindor, and then the unspeakable happened, a Weasley was sorted into Slytherin. Shortly there after I was disowned and was never to be spoken of again."

I could only look at this man in aw, just the fact alone that a Weasley was disowned and banned from seeking out the rest of the family shocked me, I had always been taught that family would never abandon their own. But then again, after what Percy did to us, I can't be too surprised that the Weasleys would abandon their own.

"What? That's terrible, I could never imagine what that would have been like, being unwillingly forsaken from the rest of the family. I willingly left them; I can imagine what it was like for you," I said sympathetically.

Warrick gave a low chuckle to my concern about his being forsaken, "As far as I'm concerned, it was the best thing of my life. I met Lucius in my first year and he was a fourth year, surprisingly we became the best of friends despite being three years apart. We shared everything with each other," he continued to say while he slowly rolled up his left sleeve, "when he graduated in his seventh year I thought that Hogwarts without him would be unbearable. Until the final night of that year, he invited me into his dormitory like he always did . . . .

_Flashback_

"Warrick, come to my dorm," Lucius said.

Warrick obeyed his older friend like he had over the past three years since he had started at Hogwarts and since his family had disowned him. He had no where else to turn, no family to call his own. The Malfoys took him in, they were like a second family to Warrick, and he was forever grateful. He would never turn his back on them.

So he fallowed his surrogate bother into Lucius's dorm and sat down on his surrogate brother's bed. Warrick was so depressed about the fact that his best friend was leaving the next day, that he didn't take notice to the fact that Lucius had rolled up his left sleeve to expose his inner elbow.

"Warrick, look at me," Lucius commanded.

He looked up into Lucius's eyes and almost cried, he would have if he hadn't been taught that boys don't cry. Warrick was hoping that it was all a dream, and that his friend wasn't leaving Hogwarts the next day. Granted he would be staying at the Malfoy estate like he did every summer, but the difference was that next year he would be would be returning alone.

Lucius continued, "I know that this is my last year here and next year you'll be returning without me. But I know of a way for us to always be together, you just have to believe in me, and I will show you a person who can keep us binded while we are apart. The only thing that you have to do is submit to him and bond yourself to him." Warrick looked at the brand on his companions arm in aw.

"Who is this person you speak of?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort"

_End of Flash back_

". . . and since that day I've been in the Dark Lord's service," Warrick finished.

I was about to say something when mother interrupted, "Thanks for sharing your story with my daughter, but it is really getting late now, and we still have a lot to get done for tonight, so we really have got to go now. I'll take it you'll be in attendance?"

"Of course, and I think that I'll go pop in with Lucius before I go."

"See you tonight then, come on Desdemona," mother ordered.

Warrick was soon up the stairs, and we were on way again with the recent events still on my mind.

* * *

AN: I'm soo sorry that its taken me forever to get up the next chapter to OOHO. For the longest while I couldn't get anything writen. But hopfully I'll have another chapter up sometime next week.


	3. Prima Interlude

_A year after one was made,_

_Another was formed._

_One from the first,_

_Plus the one born dating this one hence._

_During the fifteenth year, two will become one._

_Together, they will distroy the other._

_Forever they shall rule,_

_Till the Earth parishes._

_And time is no more._

* * *

"Go. Go find her now. Her time has come. Go now."

"Who? Whom do you wish me to find master?"

"You know who. The child of the prophetcy. Now go find her."

"Yes master."

* * *

A/N: I know that its short, but I wanted to get something up and with all the stuff that has been going on in my life, you're lucky to get this. And don't worry, my randomness will make since eventually.

Please Review


End file.
